unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Detwin
"Bitter, violent and cold......there's not a ''' '''women out there like a Fairy Tail Women. 'They'll kick your butt'' '''without a second thought be you friend or enemy and for no real reason." -teasing the girls in the team with Cameron and Kai while out on a job request Erin Detwin '''is a main male protagonist and Fairy Tail Wizard that is at first portrayed as neautral, but then later is shown as a member of Team Lena. He is also a Fairy Tail employee. Erin is the son of Cobra(Erik) and Kinana, as well as a Fourth Generation Poison Dragon Slayer. He uses Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. He is also the one that came up with the Magicycles MK2s. Erin has a crush on Lena Heartfilia. ' Facts '''Name - '''Erin Detwin '''Aliases - '''The Fairy Mechanic, Fairy Tail's Poison Dragon, Fairy Tail's Dragon '''Age - '''21 '''Gendar' - male Occupation - 'Inventor, Magical Mechanic, Dragon Slayer, Poison Dragon Slayer, Requip Wizard '''Affiliation - '''Fairy Tail - left pectoral in green, Six Dragons Of Fairy Tail(poison) '''Team - '''Team Lena '''Status - '''active '''Magic Type - '''Castor '''Magic -' Requip Magic, The Mechanic, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Appearance Erin is a handsome young man whose a charmer with the ladies around the guild and town. Erin mostly takes after his father Cobra in his appearance, with the same build as the older Poison Dragon Slayer. Erin also has his father's slitted snake-like eyes, though they are purple like his mother's hair. His hair is softly spiked dark maroon, but it appears to be red-brown at times framing his delecate facial features. Erin's shirt is a tight long sleeved black shirt that is cut in a way to expose his abs and has a line of white fur creasing his right shoulder. There is a leather belt-like strap he wears accross his torso for storing tools and other items in. he wears a pair of fingerless brown leather gloves on his hands. Erin wears sneakers and a baggy pair of jeans held up by another brown leather belt. Personality Erin is a fun combination of both his parents. He has his father's clear cocky, sometimes a little violent, side and doesn't exactly take it too well when his carefully thought out plans fail him. He also has Cobra's physical strength as well as powerful handy magic. Despite seeming like a spitting image of his father, Erin is also very much like his mother in his personality and it doesn't go unoticed. Erin can have a, though rarely is, very quiet and mild-mannered personality. He is always eager to help out at the guild when he can, thus his acting as an employee there as well as a wizard, and will jump at any opportunity to helpl his teamates. In a fight Erin has shown numerous times that he is willing to go as far as risk his own saftey for his comerades or for the success of the mission. History Erin was born to Kinana and Cobra. With his father in prison, Erin was raised by his mother but still had a well to do normal childhood due to being raised in Fairy Tail like the other next generation members. Despite Cobra being an member of a Dark Guild, a young Erin still idolized the Dragon Slayer proud of his father's abilities as well as the little bit of good Cobra did as his part during the Grand Magic Games. Naturally when the boy showed signs of having inherited his father's Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, he was thrilled to show Kinana and quickly wanted to train in it's use. He ended up studying Dragon Slayer Magic unde the Fairy Tail Guild's more experianced Slayers. Since then Erin has become a Fairy Tail Wizard and works the bar with his mother and Mirajane Strauss. Magic And Abilities '''Poison Dragon Slayer Magic~ -Posion Dragon Roar: The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. -Posion Dragon Twin Fang : The user moves their arms forward in the shape of a cross, forming a very large amount of poison, in two massive waves, shaped like fangs, which are used to attack the target with sheer blunt force. In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split into many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. -Poison Dragon Fang Thrust: The user generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. -Posion Dragon Scales: The user swings their arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. -Poison Dragon Claw: The user engulfs their fist in poison and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from great blunt damage, damage from the poison as well. -Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw: The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, gathers poison on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. -Poison Dragon Gaurd: The user moves their arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends the user from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives the user the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. -Poison Dragon Venum Removing Fang: It seems he can bite someone where they have previously been bitten and injected with poison and then inject anti-venum filled saliva which combats most kinds of posions including that used in his own Dragon Slayer spells. This useually knocks the person it's used on out and gives them a relativly high fever while it's been noted by Erin to take a full twenty four hours to completly brake down and rid the body of posion. However despite the long time it takes to work, the recovery time from the spell has been noted as instant once the injected anti-venum has done it's job in the body. -Dragon Slayer Secret Art Death God: Reaper's Serpentine - the user sends multipule blasts of poison at the opponent that then take the form of snakes bearing their fangs. these poison snakes surround the target to overwhelm, and eventually, bury them in serpent shaped streams of highly potent poison by clamping onto the opponant and wrapping their bodies around them. Anti Venum Generation~ What truely sets Erin apart from his father Cobra, is his ability to produce anti-venum as well as poison using his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. The spacifics of this ability isn't fully known, however it goes hand in hand with his Poison Dragon Venum Removing Fang technique. This is probably due to his stint training under Wendy Conanbolt for a time. Requip Magic~ 'Erin has the ability to use this magic to summon different objects from a seperate dimension to use at will. '''The Mechanic ~ '''Erin posses the ability to use a unique kind of Requiping Magic that goes hand in hand with his title as The Fairy Mechanic, which he learned from Erza growing up. Unlike most other wizards that can use Requip to swap weapons and even Erza's ability to change her armors, the Dragon Slayer's Mechanic Magic is a bit different. This magic has no combat or defense purposes but rather a much more mundane daily use as it allows Erin to switch different tools or other useful items to build or repair machinery and the like. '''Enhanced Hearing - '''While the other Dragon Slayer's have enhanced scences of smell, fallowing in his father's footsteps Erin has enhanced hearing instead. '''Enhanced Strength ~ '''Erin has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon,537 doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed,538 shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue. '''Emmense Durability~ E'rin has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. '''Enhanced Reflexes~ Erin posseses excellent timing skills and physical reflexes. Enhanced Speed~ Erin's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Synopsis The Lost Crystal Arc~ Equipment Write the Trivia *Erin's actual last name is unknown since Cobra's and Kinana's last names are never mentioned in the origional series. it is known, however, that at some point before his birth Kinana took the last name Detwin thus passing the last name onto Erin after he was born. *Erza actually mentored and was the one responsible for teaching Erin his kind of requip magic growing up at the guild. which means he studied under her alongside Scarlet....Erza and Jellal's daughter and his teamate. *It's revealed that Erin actually studied a little with Wendy as his mentor around the same time he learned Requip with Erza. This would explain his Poison Dragon Venum Removing Fang technique and his ability to produce anti-venum as well as poison. *Erin's anti-venum and poison are easily told apart because they are different colors. His poison is dark purple like his father's, while his anti-venum is green in color. *Erin has been shown capable of producing anti-venum as well as poison in the series. *Erin has romantic like feelings for Lena *Erin's relationship with Lena is the exact same as Simon and Erza's from the oriogonal series *He sacrafices himself during the Radion Arc to protect Lena *It was his death that caused Lena to summon Loke and Capricorn...not only summoning both spirits for the first time in the series but also pulling off her very first multiple summon during the Radion Arc. *It was Erin's poison that Kai ate to gain his Poison Flame Dragon Mode. *Erin is the inventor of the Magicycle MK2, and there are hints he also designed the Lacrima Phone though it is only hinted at once brifly during the series *The last time we see Erin is the Radion Arc *Erin actually has a much more essential role then people think he does *Erin's personality is a lot like his father Cobra's cndsjchjsaifh.png kdcvkdhvdfgndfiudhiu.png hqdefault.jpg full picture of Farmer ready to use his magic.jpg|full picture of Erin ready to use his magic sajdjasdnsjdbd.jpg Farmer being effected by Rouna's magic.jpg|Erin being effected by Rouna's magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Raptorgirl49